


梦

by narraci



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M, mention Goosefat Bill/Uther, mention Vortigern/Uther
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 各取所需。





	梦

**Author's Note:**

> 含比尔→尤瑟&沃蒂根→尤瑟

沃蒂根回来时正是北风呼啸，把血腥之气一股脑吹遍大陆，最为阴冷的时节。

尤瑟看见弟弟，欣喜不已，抱着他上下打量，随后拉着他便走进宫殿，给他解下毛皮斗篷，递上热酒，驱散一身寒气。

比尔觉得沃蒂根和从前有些不一样了，但又说不上是哪里。国王即将大婚，所有人都被召唤回来，比尔刚洗掉一身泥，混不吝地坐在角落里抖靴子，他一侧头，就看见尤瑟挺直的背脊，和尤瑟身边沃蒂根冰冷的侧面，沃蒂根双目明亮，唇角带暖，可脸庞如同岩石一般硬冷，从前那份对兄长的热切在表面上消散无形。

沃蒂根把自己埋得更深了，比尔心生警惕，需要埋葬的东西不是尸体就是谎言。

然后沃蒂根侧过头，目光和比尔的直直撞上。

比尔总是在沃蒂根的身上寻找尤瑟的影子，他的额头，他的脖子，脚踝，背部相似的肌肉纹理，手，他们的手很不一样，比尔握着沃蒂根的手，摸索着他的指关节，他们不是一个人，他们截然相反。

而沃蒂根想从比尔身上得到什么是比尔尚未解开的谜团，一把悬在脑袋上的剑，一块没有落地的石头，他们都看着尤瑟，但比尔心知肚明自己不比沃蒂根更接近尤瑟。比尔仔细思考每个细节，他不说梦话，何况他从不在沃蒂根身边睡着。

风如刀子般割在脸上，比尔拉开弓，他能清楚地看见沃蒂根的背影，兄弟俩的背影比尔从不会搞错，沃蒂根好像感觉到他的目光，转过身，比尔觉得沃蒂根确实看到他了，他没有放下弓，勾着弓弦的手指微微颤抖，沃蒂根笑了，展开了手臂，闭上了眼睛。

一箭射出稳稳地擦过沃蒂根的耳际，第二箭几乎是紧咬着来了，箭风在沃蒂根的脸颊划出一道细小的口子。

沃蒂根睁眼时，比尔已经不在那儿了。

围着火盆，比尔给尤瑟讲述了自己一年来的见闻，沃蒂根忽地把手放在比尔的肩膀上，谁也没在意，比尔讲完了便站起来，不着痕迹地抖掉了沃蒂根滚烫的手。

沃蒂根把比尔堵在走廊的阴影里，紧紧扣着比尔的左手手腕，比尔闻到了焦糊味，烙印透过布料刻在他的皮肤上，他翻着白眼张大了嘴，却发不出声音，只在脑子里听到了自己的尖叫声。沃蒂根的笑容越来越近，瞳孔扩散开来，吻上了比尔无力开合的嘴唇。

比尔的手臂上什么痕迹都没留下，他努力地回忆了每个细节，更模糊了那是梦境、幻想或是真实，那一点点魔法的馈赠仍流动在他的身体里，微弱得随时都会消失，但没有被沃蒂根夺走。

沃蒂根近乎虔诚地吻尤瑟搂过的肩膀，拍过的手臂，无意碰触过的腰，比尔一寸一寸抚摸沃蒂根的脊背，每一根骨头，每一条血脉，他把头埋在沃蒂根的脖颈，嗅闻他与尤瑟相同的气味。

人人都看见了噩梦的实体，人人都不安地等待着噩梦降临，噩梦悄然趁着夜色来了。

麦西亚堵住了通往寝宫的路，比尔成了半个血人浑然不觉，他只想挣脱箍着他把他往后拖的力量，他不想逃，他不想有人救他，他半睁着眼睛，只看到红色，他忘记了呼吸。

心中唯有不甘心，不甘心。


End file.
